


I Kissed a Girl…

by thewriter



Category: Miley Cyrus (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: A moment of impulse for Miley that takes Youtube by storm!





	I Kissed a Girl…

Her current tour was nothing short of insanity, one crazy roller coaster ride from beginning to end. It was in constant motion, like the best high on the planet; nothing beat performing for her fans. Her shows were loud, crazy and exciting, but that was the way Miley Cyrus liked it.

She couldn't say exactly what had started the "kissing thing" during her song "Adore You" but it had kind of sort of stuck and if it got a reaction… Well, that was what Miley was going for; whether it was intentional or not. The song itself had been written for her now ex fiancée Liam Hemsworth, but the personal attachment to the song had long since faded in the year or so since they had split. It was just another solo piece during the show, but apart where she could really show what was in her heart and mind, that, despite her edgy and sometimes racy image hadn't changed.

The first kiss with Katy Perry had been sheer impulse and who had been more surprised her a Katy was hard to say; at least she hadn't been slapped Katy's only response being "oh my God!" as she had sunk back down in her front row seat.

Tonight, however, Vegas, the city of all cities was rocking and it was the perfect place to do something a little crazy, but lately her "little crazy" had been making headlines and a few well-timed YouTube videos. The song was performed against a soft blue light with Miley dressed in a skintight bodysuit. As she sang she looked down at the fans in the orchestra pit most of them reaching up towards her and cheering loudly and she was halfway across the stage before she spotted the girl in the first place.

The girl had shoulder length blonde hair and was dressed in something just had enough that showed off her curves. The girl looked at her questioningly, although she didn't seem to be encouraging or dissuading anything Miley may do and that was all the encouragement Miley needed to walk to the edge of the stage, bend down, and kiss the girl full on the mouth.

If it was anyone but her, her fans probably would've had a stroke, but her fans knew her well enough by now they almost expected it. The longer the kiss went on the louder the fans cheered and given her proximity to the crowd and the level of noise it made Miley's in ears buzz slightly.

The girl had wonderfully full lips, and to Miley surprise she had pushed the kiss that much it was just enough… And it's not like Miley had stuck her tongue down the girl's throat either (that wasn't exactly what she was going for). It was only after she pulled away and straightened she realized how much of a mess the girl's lipstick had made on her face, the lipstick was much darker than anything Miley would have worn and didn't exactly and didn't exactly get the best impression. With her free hand Miley wiped away the excess makeup, flashed the girl in the front row a smile and strutted away, segueing into the next verse of the song.

It was sometime later Miley saw the girl again. She was frowning and chattering away to a companion next to her. It was only later that Miley thought about what the girl must have thought so she took to Twitter to clear up any misunderstanding.

wasn't wiping of your kiss pretty girl just your dark lipstick that was all over my face thanks for coming to the show mystery babe x

It was the ambiguity, both of the tweet and her performing Miley thought was interesting. She never just did something to see how much she could get away with it was just because it was something exciting and different that would get people talking. To survive in the industry whether you were on tour or not you had to be loud and Miley didn't just want to make a ripple for now or in the future… She wanted to make a splash!


End file.
